Since I've Been Loving You
by Lintilla
Summary: After Jack leaves, Ianto finds himself involved with the person he least expected.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: contains suicidal content, dub-con, D/s

* * *

_I've really, really been the best of fools_

He was gone. He had up and vanished in the blink of an eye. Ianto's knees practically gave out at the impact of so much relief, love, and affection disappearing without a trace. It was the smirk on Owen's face that did him in. After bravely proclaiming his need for Jack and tasting his lips while the team watched, Ianto had been ditched just as quickly as Diane had left Owen. Gwen and Tosh avoided his eyes not wanting to see the devastation written out so clearly. Only Owen would really look at him and he held no sympathy for the young man.

The daily routine he once lavished in was now a tedium he could barely bring himself to tolerate. On the one week anniversary of Jack's departure, Ianto decided he had been through enough. It was late, past 11 o'clock and the rest of the team had gone home when Ianto sauntered down to the med lab. Methodically, he removed his immaculately tailored jacket and slipped off his silk tie. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and gazed at his pale wrists.

Taking out a pristine scalpel, Ianto made the first cut. A bright pearl of blood formed and started to slide across his fair skin. It was almost beautiful as it pooled to a breaking point and dripped to the old concrete floor. He cut again surprised at how little it hurt and then traded hands slicing his other wrist. The sanguine liquid overwhelmed his senses as he slashed mercilessly at his own flesh. Just as he was beginning to feel the daze of blood loss, the scalpel was taken away from him.

He felt rough hands on his shoulders and heard an irate voice, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Owen sprang into action and started compressing the multiple lacerations. Ianto fell limp into his arms and he just barely managed to lift the man onto the operating table.

When Ianto woke, he looked up into the stern face of the team's doctor. Owen's white scrubs were covered in blood and his eyes were dark with weariness. He glowered fiercely down at Ianto and in a low tone addressed him, "You think you can get out of this so easily? It gets hard and you decide to end it in _my_ medical bay?"

Ianto groggily sat up and put his hand to his sore head. Owen angrily stood in front of him and grabbed his hair pulling Ianto's face in close to his, "We don't get the luxury of deciding our fate. You are staying here and doing your job until your life is wrenched away from you."

Roughly, Owen dragged Ianto to his feet and grabbed his bandaged wrist, "67 stitches. It took 67 stitches to close up those cuts. You owe me 67 days of perfect compliance or I have you locked up."

Ianto was whimpering in pain and trying futilely to wrench himself away but Owen held on tight. The doctor moved his hands to Ianto hips and brought their groins together. Through the thin cotton fabric, Ianto could feel Owen's growing hardness and his own cheeks flushed as he responded. His rational mind seemed to be offline and he couldn't fathom anything other than the heat flowing between them. Owen captured the young man's mouth in a searing, painful kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Ianto moaned into the kiss and pushed himself even closer, running his hands along Owen's back. He felt Owen slide his onto Ianto's arse cheeks and begin to knead them roughly. He then brought his hands to the front and undid Ianto's fly before sliding them under his pants gripping the bare flesh.

Ianto breathlessly pulled away from the kiss and Owen growled into his ear, "Are you such a slut that you can't stand a week without a hard cock?"

Deliriously, Ianto could only moan in response making Owen chuckle softly, "I'll take that as a _yes_. Get on your knees."

Without complaint, Ianto slid down and looked up into Owen's lust filled eyes. He then slowly moved his hands up Owen's thighs and onto the elastic band of his scrubs before he pulled them down. Briefly he noticed Owen's face soften as the doctor slid his hand behind Ianto's head and guided his mouth onto the hard erection. Ianto surrounded the tip with his soft lips and strong tongue. While lapping and licking at the surprisingly large dick, Ianto could feel Owen's hand curling through his hair.

His own hand fell to his own erection but Owen softly kicked him, growling, "Don't touch yourself. You'll come when I tell you."

Owen then pushed his cock deeper into Ianto's mouth and began to move the young man's head in a slow, steady rhythm. Eventually, Owen began to increase the pace and Ianto knew he was close. He held Ianto's head still and moaned loudly as he came into his mouth. Ianto languidly gazed up at his face and then swallowed. Owen met his gaze and put his fingers under Ianto's chin pulling him to stand. Ianto then met Owen with a slow, wet kiss that seemed to last forever.

Finally, when Owen pulled back he told Ianto in a husky voice, "Take your clothes off."

Ianto complied and stripped himself bare while Owen turned to a cabinet behind him. He pulled out a set of scrubs and threw them over to Ianto, "Put those on, and then take your clothes to the incinerator; when you get back clean up all the blood in this room."

Ianto did as he was told while Owen changed into a fresh set of scrubs and watched as Ianto cleaned. It took nearly an hour but Ianto was able to clean up every trace of what had happened. He felt Owen's hand resting on his back as the man spoke, "Now, I'm taking you home."

When they reached Ianto's flat, Owen followed him in and took him straight to the bedroom. He then proceeded to undress him but instead of continuing what they had started at the Hub, Owen pulled back the covers and directed Ianto under them. He leaned over the young man and ran his hand through his hair, "Sleep. You're not coming into work tomorrow. You are not to leave this flat. I'll come by at noon to check on you."

Almost immediately, Ianto began drifting off to sleep as Owen left the apartment.

* * *

Ianto slept soundly that night and well into the morning. He didn't wake until nearly noon. Stumbling into the bathroom, he gazed at his reflection and finally noticed the bandages on his wrists. Suddenly, the events from the night before came flooding into his mind and he would have vomited had anything been in his stomach. Before he could do anything else there was a knock at his door. He blanched remembering that Owen said he was coming to check on him.

He considered not answering but the knocking continued. Meekly he opened the door and Owen stormed in pulling Ianto over to the kitchen table. He took out his kit and motioned for Ianto to show his wrists. Ianto hesitantly obeyed and laid his hands palm up while Owen carefully removed the bandages. Silently, he inspected and cleaned the stitches as Ianto watched with wide eyes. It was almost too much to handle seeing what he had done to himself; it had never crossed his mind that someone would stop him.

When he finished, Owen re-bandaged the wounds and took out a bottle of pills, "These are antibiotics. Take one twice a day with food. Have you eaten lunch?"

Ianto shook his head and replied without meeting Owen's eyes, "No, I'm not hungry."

Owen huffed, "That's too fucking bad; you're eating."

He then stood and looked through the cupboards. Pulling out a can of soup, he began heating it up. Ianto watched in amazement, not knowing what was going on. Owen was helping him but he seemed furious about it. He remembered the night before when Owen threatened to have him locked up and wondered if he actually meant it. It had been a terrifying yet incredibly arousing experience.

Owen placed the bowl of soup in front of Ianto and sternly told him, "Eat all of it."

The doctor sat across from him and watched the entire time. When Ianto finished, Owen took out a pill and handed him a glass of water, "Take this. Are you in any pain?"

Ianto shook his head but Owen asked again, "Ianto, are you in any pain?"

Ianto quietly answered, "A little."

Owen reached into his bag and brought out another bottle of pills. He gave one to Ianto and put the rest away. While Ianto took that pill, Owen went into his bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet removing anything Ianto could potentially overdose on. He gathered up his things and went toward the door but before he left he turned, "You hardly have any food so I'm having some groceries delivered here this afternoon. I'm going to come back at 8:00 and I want you to have dinner ready. I told the girls you have the flu and since Tosh said the rift is predicted to be quiet for the next few days, you are going to stay home and rest." Owen then opened the door and stormed out.

As Owen had told him, around 4 o'clock a teenager showed up at the door with two large bags of groceries. When Ianto went to pay him, the kid said it was already taken care of. Ianto tried to give him a tip and he refused telling him, "I was told not to take anything."

While he unpacked the food, Ianto wondered just what Owen was playing at and to his surprise was nervous about cooking for him. He couldn't decide what to wear but since Owen had told him to rest, he opted for a simple t-shirt and track pants. For dinner, he prepared a pasta dish he had seen Owen order for lunch before. With the groceries, Owen had ordered a bottle of wine. Ianto couldn't decide if he should serve that or make coffee. In compromise, he prepared coffee but set the bottle and two wine glasses out in the living room.

Almost exactly at 8 o'clock, Owen arrived carrying a different bag with him. After removing his jacket, he sat at the table and smiled slightly, "You made coffee, wonderful. I've been missing that all day."

Ianto couldn't believe it but his heart raced at just that slight compliment. The dinner was peaceful with Owen mostly talking about what he did that day and how Gwen was bossing him and Tosh around. Ianto ate quietly and snuck quick glances at the doctor trying to read something from his face. However, there seemed to be nothing different about him.

Eventually, Ianto couldn't stand it and as he was putting away the dishes, he spoke, "Owen, about last night, I don't know what-"

Owen interrupted him, "Looks like you found the wine, great. Let's have a glass."

He took out his Swiss army knife and popped the cork. After pouring one glass, he looked back toward Ianto who was still standing confused in the kitchen, "Come here and sit."

Once again, Ianto obeyed Owen's command and joined him on the sofa. He began to pour his own glass but Owen stopped him, "Not while you're on antibiotics."

After watching Owen slowly drink his wine, Ianto tried speaking again, "What is going on here?"

Owen sighed and finished his drink, "I told you last night: you belong to me now. You were throwing away your life and I took it."

Ianto recoiled, "Does that mean I'm your slave? That doesn't sound very Hippocratic."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic. I'm giving you what you need, what we both need. I felt what passed between us. Admit it: you enjoyed yourself, it felt . . . right."

Ianto wanted to but couldn't bring himself to deny that what Owen was saying was true. While he tried to think of a reply, Owen put his wine glass on the table. He then reached over and placed his hand behind Ianto's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. When Owen slid his tongue in, Ianto moaned and seemed to melt into the embrace. Owen slid his other hand down Ianto's back just inside the waist band of his track pants.

Suddenly, Owen pulled away and stood up. Ianto unconsciously found himself groaning in disappointment making Owen grin as he took Ianto's hand motioned for him to follow. Leading Ianto toward the bedroom, Owen grabbed the bag he had brought with him. Once in the room, Owen set the bag down on the bed and in a low voice told Ianto, "Take your clothes off."

Ianto complied and stripped quickly before looking to Owen for further instructions. Owen took off his own shirt and spoke more softly than before, "Lie down."

As he obeyed, Owen started rummaging through his bag. He took out a bottle of lube and a small vibrator then climbed onto the bed next to Ianto. Pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand, he applied it to Ianto's stiffening cock and firmly stroked him to a full erection. Moving down, he applied lube to Ianto's entrance, teasing it with his finger. Ianto rolled his hips trying to coerce Owen to penetrate him, but Owen laughed lightly and placed a kiss to Ianto's mouth before whispering, "Patience."

Slowly, Owen pushed a finger inside Ianto causing him to arch his back and curl his toes. As Owen placed a light kiss to Ianto's stomach, he slid in another finger and gradually widened the tight entrance. Ianto tightly gripped the duvet below him relishing the intense feeling of losing control. Just as he was wishing Owen would add another finger, the man withdrew and Ianto groaned in displeasure. He looked up desperately to see Owen reaching for the small vibrator. Seeing Ianto's lust filled eyes, Owen brought the device up to Ianto's mouth and commanded, "Suck it."

Obediently Ianto wrapped his lips around the smooth shaft and massaged it with his wet tongue. Owen moved it slowly in and out of his mouth while he ran his free hand along Ianto's inner thigh. After a few minutes, Owen removed the vibrator from Ianto's mouth and replaced it with his own tongue that Ianto eagerly sucked at. While kissing him deeply, Owen brought the toy up to Ianto's entrance and began pushing it in an inch at a time. Once it was inside him fully, Owen pulled his mouth away from Ianto's and smiled devilishly.

With the lightest flick of his finger, Owen turned the device on causing a gasp of intense pleasure to spill from Ianto's mouth. The vibrations flowed throughout his entire body causing all his muscles to flex. Owen sat back and watched the young man writhing uncontrollably on the bed. He reached down and unbuttoned his fly then removed his jeans altogether. Rubbing himself through his underwear, he noticed Ianto's hand had flown out and was trying to pull the boxers off of him.

Teasingly, Owen questioned him, "What do you want?"

Ianto breathlessly tried to answer but couldn't form the words so Owen leaned in closer, "Say what you want."

Between gasps Ianto moaned out, "Your cock. I want it inside me."

With his lips right up against Ianto's ear, Owen purred, "I don't think you're ready for that, yet."

Ianto begged loudly, "Please, I need it."

Playfully biting Ianto's earlobe, Owen whispered, "Since you asked so nicely."

He then reached down and in one swift movement removed the vibrator causing Ianto to gasp at the sudden loss. Placing his hand on Ianto's hip, he pushed the young man away from him onto his side. He then reached over and took the bottle of lube applying it to his hard dick. After putting aside the bottle, he lifted Ianto's leg and brought himself up to the loosened entrance. Ianto turned his head to look at Owen and placed a lingering kiss on his lips while Owen pushed himself inside.

They fucked slowly at first but eventually increased the pace when Owen found Ianto's prostate. With each movement, he hit the gland precisely while running his right hand through Ianto's hair and massaging his chest with his left hand bringing their bodies flush together. Ianto's mind was nearly blank making Owen's body the only thing he could think of and finishing the only goal. Owen began increasing his pace and Ianto could tell he was close.

With a hoarse voice, Owen told Ianto, "You can come now."

As if his words were a magic command, Ianto began to spasm in orgasm and he came all over his stomach after barely touching his aching cock. Right after he finished, Owen pushed himself in completely and came inside. After a long moment, he pulled out and moved to the side of the bed sitting up. Ianto lay on his back, panting and looked over at Owen. With the dim street light coming through the window, he could see the bullet wound on Owen's shoulder. Suddenly, he felt an incredible sadness at the cruel things they had said and done to each other.

Ianto crawled over to Owen and wrapped himself around the man's back. He placed his hands on Owen's chest and brought his lips to his neck. Owen placed his hands on top of Ianto's and breathed out slowly. They sat like that for several long minutes just listening to each other's heart beats. Ianto felt a peace he hadn't felt in a long time. That night Ianto convinced Owen to stay and they slept wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everybody trying to tell me that you didn't mean me no good_

Returning to the Hub, Ianto felt as if he was seeing it with new eyes. The machines hummed demurely and the dim lights flickered hypnotically giving the base an otherworldly ambiance. It was still early morning and Owen was sleeping soundly in Ianto's bed, but Ianto left him there wanting to regain his morning routine. The week before had felt like another lifetime and he had been reborn as a new creature with Lisa and Jack in his past life.

Running his fingers over the large coffee machine, Ianto began his methodical process finally luxuriating in the rich aroma that filled the kitchen. This would have been the time when Jack would emerge from his bunker and latch his half naked form onto Ianto's back as he stood at the counter, but that now felt like a distant memory. Ianto wondered if he had romanticized it and added feelings that weren't there. When Jack whispered sweet words into his ears, was he only humoring the young man? He may only have been Owen's pet but he knew the doctor would never tease him with hollow sentiments. There was no comfort in Owen's embraces, only raw passion and need.

When Gwen and Tosh arrived, they were overjoyed to see Ianto had returned. Gwen grabbed a mug of coffee and inhaled the scent, "I have missed this dearly, love."

Tosh held her cup and smiled kindly, "I'm glad you're feeling better. Honestly, you haven't missed much; the rift has been incredibly quiet." She sipped her coffee and added, "Perhaps we should all go out to the pub tonight as a team?"

Ianto and Gwen nodded absently as Tosh added softly, "Do you 'spose Owen would like to come?"

Ianto felt a sharp pang of guilt seeing the hope spread on her face and replied vaguely, "Who knows what he'll be up to."

Owen ambled in an hour later paying little attention to Ianto but perking up on seeing his coffee. In fact, the doctor showed no response to Ianto, which perturbed the man slightly. He wasn't expecting a big fanfare but he had hoped for maybe an understanding nod as they had just spent an intense week full of evenings together. At lunch, the four sat around the board room table discussing new ideas including renovating the room and building a hot house.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Tosh spoke up, "We were thinking of going to the pub after work, Owen. Care to join us?"

Owen looked up and casually asked, "Even Ianto?"

As he said it, he looked almost accusingly at Ianto who answered with a nod, "Yes, it should be fun."

Owen glanced just a second longer at Ianto then shrugged, "Sure, why not."

At the pub, Tosh had propositioned Owen to a game of pool and could barely hide her grin when he begrudgingly accepted. Gwen sat with Ianto in the far corner talking his ear off about Rhys proposing to her, although Ianto was hardly listening as he watched Owen flirt with and ogle every girl that walked by. He couldn't believe that he was actually becoming jealous so when Ianto noticed Gwen's pint was low, he volunteered to get her another trying to cool his head.

While waiting at the bar, a handsome blond man approached him and smiled speaking with a posh London accent, "My name's Evan. I think I've seen you around before."

Ianto nodded politely, "Probably, I work nearby."

Evan pressed on with obvious interest, "What's your name? I bet it's a good Welsh name."

"Ianto."

Evan laughed and gave Ianto's arm a flirtatious pat, "I was right. Can I buy you a drink?"

"He can't drink; he's on antibiotics." Owen interrupted as he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Evan scoffed, "What are you, his doctor?"

Owen wrapped his arm around Ianto possessively resting his hand on his hip replying in a low, seductive voice, "As a matter of fact, I am."

Evan could sense the sudden change in mood and his eyes lit up, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nymphomania." Owen answered as he squeezed Ianto's hip.

Evan swallowed, "Is that so?"

Owen continued, "Of course I could always use a second opinion."

Ianto could hardly believe what Owen was proposing but was even more surprised that it turned him on. Evan quickly downed his pint and replied, "I'll meet you out front in five."

Owen gave Ianto a small pat on the arse and began moving, "Let's tell the girls we're leaving."

Ianto then followed Owen over to the other end of the pub where Gwen and Tosh were chatting. Upon seeing him Tosh perked up, "Owen, you just left the game suddenly and I-"

Owen interrupted her, "Listen, Ianto's not feeling well and needs to go home. Since he's my ride, I'm heading off too."

Tosh quickly spoke up, "I could give you a lift."

Owen, already turning to leave, answered back, "Nah, we'll see you ladies tomorrow."

* * *

Ianto was on his hands and knees with Evan behind him thrusting intensely. Moving his hands from Ianto's arse he slid them along his back and onto his chest pinching Ianto's nipples. When Ianto moaned in pleasure, Evan pulled Ianto's back up against his chest and wrapped him in his arms while he continued his rhythmic pounding. He moved his right hand up to clasp Ianto's cheek turning his face around and when he was about to kiss him, Owen interrupted sternly, "Don't kiss him."

Owen was seated in an arm chair next to the bed and had been watching the entire time. Evan did not like Owen's orders, but he didn't want Ianto taken away so he obeyed reluctantly. In a mocking tone, he asked Ianto, "So your boyfriend likes to watch you with other men? That's kinky."

Owen snapped back harshly, "I'm not his boyfriend. Now, shut up and finish fucking him."

When Evan finally came, he pulled out and set about removing his condom as Owen stood and went into the bathroom. Evan flipped Ianto onto his back and began stroking him off, but was stopped when Owen returned, "That's enough. You can leave."

Evan looked back in surprise but kept jerking Ianto until Owen stood closer and growled, "I said, go."

Begrudgingly, Evan climbed off the bed and began to dress. Ignoring him, Owen sat next to Ianto and began cleaning him with a damp towel. When he was satisfied, Owen threw the towel down and climbed on top of Ianto kissing him passionately. Ianto began trying to pull Owen's t-shirt off and was so enraptured by the doctor's enthusiasm that he didn't even hear their guest leave. Once he successfully took off Owen's top he moved his hands down to the fly of his jeans, but Owen swatted his hand away and took them off himself.

As he lay back down on top of Ianto continuing to kiss him, he grabbed both their hard dicks into his hand and stroked them until they came together. Once finished, he rolled over onto his back and breathlessly asked, "Are you happy now?"

Ianto took a second to realize Owen was speaking to him but turned his head in confusion, "Pardon?"

Owen sighed loudly, "I saw the way you were looking at him. I thought I was doing you a favor."

"A favor? What do you take me for?" Ianto replied indignantly.

"A desperate slut who needs someone to take care of him." Owen snarled back.

Ianto sat up and began to get off the bed, "I can take care of myself."

Owen, still lying on the bed, scoffed, "Really? Because if I remember correctly, the last time you were left alone, you nearly killed yourself."

Instead of boiling over in a rage, Ianto looked sadly at his wrists and spoke meekly, "I think you should leave."

"What, so you can finish the job? I think you've forgotten, but you don't order me to do anything. I'm not going." Owen snapped angrily and placed his hands behind his head in defiance.

Ianto answered in a low, dangerous voice, "It's not customary for pimps to sleep over at their whores' flats. Get the fuck out and don't worry, I'll be ready to perform for you tomorrow during work hours."

Owen stood furiously and began dressing. As he made to leave, he leaned toward Ianto and roughly smacked his bare arse, "You better be."

Hearing Owen slam the front door, Ianto finally broke down into tears. He hated that he allowed Owen to treat him that way and he hated how much of a thrill he got from it. His depression only sunk deeper when he found himself wishing Jack was there to hold him in his strong arms and whisper sweet words into his ear. He couldn't deny that the attention from Evan had felt good, but he never would have pursued him. Ianto wondered if perhaps Owen did think he was a slut and wasn't just playing when he insulted him. The thought of being with someone who truly looked down on him made the young man sick.

The next day at the Hub, Ianto was hiding down in the archives not wanting to face Owen's smirk or taunts; however, Owen came to him. When Ianto noticed him standing in the doorway, he sighed and began to undress starting with loosening his tie, but Owen approached him and stopped his hand. Ianto finally gazed into his eyes and was surprised to see a look of contrition and guilt. Owen surprised him again when he sank to his knees and unzipped Ianto's trousers.

Gently, he took out Ianto's cock and began running his tongue along it before sucking lightly at the head. As he deepened the action, Ianto moved his hand to the back of Owen's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Owen's large brown eyes gazed up toward Ianto only serving to increase his arousal. After he came, Owen moved up his body slowly and leaned in to place an achingly sweet kiss to his neck. Ianto wrapped his arms around Owen's frame and they held each other quietly.

From then on, things were better between the two. They still didn't show affection outside of their sex life, but they established a comfortable coexistence. Mostly they would go at it in Ianto's flat but every couple of days, Owen would sneak up on Ianto in a secluded part of the Hub and they would have a short but intense few minutes together. Sometimes it would just go as far as Owen standing behind Ianto and whispering exactly what he was going to do to him that night.

Some days later in the early afternoon, Tosh was going through her new translation program and realized she needed some records from the archives. Not wanting to bother Ianto, she decided to find them herself. When she walked into the main archive room she stopped in her tracks when she saw Owen with his back against the shelves and Ianto on his knees in front of him. Owen had his eyes closed and his hand gripping the back of Ianto's head. Ianto was enthusiastically sucking him and holding onto the back of Owen's thighs.

Neither man noticed as she turned and ran back upstairs. In her panic, she ran straight into Gwen.

"What's wrong, love?" Gwen asked in concern.

Tosh looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

The next day, Gwen pulled Ianto aside and demanded to speak with him. Ianto was nervous and could tell Gwen was about to say something unpleasant. Since the day before, Tosh had been avoiding him and shooting him angry looks when they did have contact. Before Gwen even began, he had an idea of what had happened.

"Tosh saw you with Owen. Ianto, how could you be so insensitive?" Gwen asked. Ianto stomach dropped when his fears were confirmed. He couldn't bring himself to meet Gwen's eyes.

"Look, I realize what Owen is like. He's passionate and exciting, but ultimately he's cruel. I realize you're hurting with Jack gone, but be careful around Owen. I'm just worried that this isn't going to end well for either of you."

Ianto stood in silence but finally spoke, "Should I go talk to Tosh?"

Gwen shook her head, "No. You best leave her alone for a while. Even after seeing something like that she still loves Owen."

Ianto felt miserable. He had few friends in the world and he had just devastated one of his best. What made it worse was his knowing that he still couldn't call things off with Owen, but he still felt the need to talk to him about cooling down for awhile. That evening while they were having dinner, Ianto launched into it, "Tosh saw us the other day. I feel just terrible hurting her like that. She'll hate me even more for telling you this, but she has quite strong feelings for you."

"I know." Owen replied casually.

Ianto cocked his head in confusion, "Then why have you never done anything?"

"Because, despite a lot of my behavior, I am not a complete arsehole." Owen explained, "I don't like that Tosh is in love with me but I still respect her as a colleague and sometime friend so I try not to do anything that would lead her on. She acted the same way when she found out I was shagging Gwen. I don't know how else to demonstrate that I am not interested."

Ianto was surprised at Owen's perception and relative sensitivity. Suddenly, something else sprang into his mind, "Why _did_ you sleep with Gwen?"

Owen smirked, "Because it was fun. She was so high and mighty but fell so easily. I could tell it wasn't the first time she had cheated on Rhys. At least it stopped her from nagging at me so much."

"Is that why you slept with me?" Ianto asked.

Owen paused and looked away, the humor gone from his face. "No." He replied quietly.

Ianto couldn't decipher Owen's expression that faded quickly when he stood grabbing his plate and changing the subject, "I suppose that means no more sex in the Hub. Shame, that. I think you're a natural exhibitionist. We'll just have to make up for it in the evenings."

After that things with Tosh evened out, but Ianto could tell they would never be great friends. Owen and Ianto's relationship was never mentioned among the team and they actually went to lengths to avoid the subject altogether. True to his word, Owen didn't try to shag him in the Hub again, but he still liked to whisper inappropriate comments and slip him dirty notes.

* * *

Weeks passed by and somehow the 67th day since the beginning of their arrangement crept up on a cloudy Sunday. Ianto realized this when he woke up alone in his bed. He couldn't believe it but he actually lamented their time together ending and wondered if Owen was through with him. He was shocked to find Owen sitting in his living room wearing a dark suit and holding a bouquet of flowers. Instead of saying something, he just gurgled out an unintelligible, "Huh?"

Upon hearing him, Owen rolled his eyes and stood, "Don't panic. They're not for you."

Ianto stood still, waiting for an explanation and with unusual anxiousness, Owen continued, "I was wondering if you would be willing to go on a day trip with me to London?"

Ianto looked on suspiciously, "May I ask why?"

"I can tell you if you insist but would you be willing to do me a favor and just come with?" Owen asked with the barest hint of desperation.

Ianto figured if he made a fuss or refused Owen's invitation he would never see that side of the doctor again. So he nodded his acceptance and went back to his bedroom to dress. The drive to London was long and very quiet, but neither man minded much as there was nothing they wanted to discuss. Ianto was still curious about their destination and Owen's odd mood, and he was also curious about what exactly the 68th day after his suicide attempt would mean. However, he had rather come to like the loss of control he experienced with Owen and desired to see what his companion had decided.

They finally stopped outside a large, peaceful cemetery and Owen's outfit suddenly made more sense. Upon exiting the small car, Owen looked sad and vulnerable as he clutched the little bouquet. After a few meters of walking, Ianto reached out and clasped his hand which Owen seemed grateful for. Eventually they came upon a grave of a woman who had died several years ago and at a young age. Owen set the flowers down in front of the headstone, but still said nothing.

Ianto squeezed his hand in reassurance and eventually his friend spoke, "We were engaged, had everything sorted out even the seating arrangements. She'd been having memory lapses and was due for surgery, but she never made it out. An alien had taken up residence in her brain and killed the entire surgical staff. That was how I met Jack and he offered me a job. I hated him for it, but now I figure he was just the bearer of bad news."

Slight tears were running down Owen's face, but he made no move to wipe them away. Ianto then realized why the doctor had brought him: to level the playing field. Owen knew almost everything about Ianto and never hesitated to use that against him in a fight. Knowing that they had both experienced similar tragedies and made similar mistakes was giving Ianto equal footing. "Thank you." Ianto said softly.

* * *

After an hour, the ride back was becoming unbearable for Ianto. Having seen Owen act so sweet and considerate especially knowing how difficult it was for him, filled Ianto with an incredible affection for the man. He wanted Owen and could barely fight back the oncoming erection. Seeing a sign for a nature preserve, Ianto instructed Owen to take the next exit. Owen raised an eyebrow but upon seeing Ianto's lust blown eyes, he obeyed. Once they pulled off into a secluded area, Ianto launched himself at Owen.

Their mouths met in a flurry of lips and tongues as their hands descended rapidly to each others' groins. Ianto eagerly lowered his head into Owen's lap and unzipped his fly. Taking out the hard length, Ianto immediately began sucking eliciting a low moan from Owen. When Owen began to feel himself reach the edge he pushed Ianto away and opened the door. As he stepped out, Ianto followed hungrily and met him in front of the vehicle.

Owen rapidly removed Ianto's trousers not even caring to take off the young man's shoes and tossed the pants onto the windshield. He then shoved Ianto backwards onto the bonnet and kissed him messily. Ianto responded by wrapping his bare legs around Owen's waist grinding his hips desperately. Owen slicked up two fingers and pushed them inside Ianto's tight hole causing the young man to arch his back wildly. He continued to thrust into him eventually adding a third finger until Ianto cried in frustration, "Just do it already!"

Owen laughed; Ianto's madness during sex was a never ending source of amusement for him. He would have teased him more but his own needs were quickly reaching a breaking point and he wanted to be buried inside Ianto when he came. The first plunge into Ianto always brought out a soft shudder and adorable little cry that Owen would fantasize about when work was boring. He had only slept with a few men in his life as he usually preferred women, but sex with Ianto was beyond anything else. He often wondered if the young man had always been that way or if Jack trained him.

He was glad Ianto hadn't been disgusted upon seeing Owen crying over Katie. Sometimes he thought that Ianto only wanted to be dominated; however, his current state showed that was clearly not the case. That trip to the cemetery was Owen's barometer of whether they could continue their relationship. By making them equals he wanted to see if the sexual tension was still alive, and Ianto's obvious enthusiasm proved it was.

Owen wanted to hold out longer, but Ianto was squeezing him tight and meeting each thrust with his own making an extended performance nearly impossible. As his orgasm neared its peak, Owen could feel Ianto trembling beneath him and the young man came with Owen's name on his lips. Owen came immediately after. Ianto was breathing heavily and said in a quiet voice, "That's never happened before."

Owen kissed his exposed neck, "What's never happened before?"

"I've never come from only being fucked." Ianto answered in amazement.

A small moment of delight spread through Owen as he realized that not even Jack with his hundreds of years of experience could do to Ianto what he just did. Owen nibbled Ianto's ear and purred, "How about we see if you can do it again?"

When they returned to Cardiff, both men's suits were ruined and their bodies scratched and bug bitten. Sex in a forest had been romantic and incredibly sensual, but probably not the best idea from a practical standpoint. After a hot shower and a bottle of wine, they both slept soundly not knowing that the next day their fragile new relationship would shatter.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm about to lose my worried mind_

Upon waking, Ianto found himself wrapped in Owen's arms. He smiled warmly and snuggled into the doctor's neck. Owen moaned also just waking and wrapped his arms tighter around Ianto. After several long minutes of peaceful quiet, Ianto's alarm clock sounded and they reluctantly parted and prepared for work. As Ianto rose and walked to the bathroom, Owen chuckled seeing the scratch marks on his back from the previous day's activities. Ianto turned and grinned while he motioned for Owen to join him.

Work that day was miserable. They were tracking a crazed blowfish across the city well into the night. The most difficult part began when the blowfish was shot through the head by the long absent Captain Jack Harkness. Back at the Hub, Ianto softly asked Jack if he would return to the Doctor and Jack looked him square in the eyes and said, "I came back for you."

Almost as an afterthought, he added he had returned for everyone, but they all saw the look in his eyes, especially Owen. While they split up to look for John Hart's wayward canisters, Jack was able to speak with Ianto alone. Ianto's mind was overwhelmed with questions and mixed emotions, but he knew he wanted to keep his distance from Jack. When Jack asked how he was doing Ianto replied quickly, "All the better for having you back, sir."

Jack cringed and pressed on, "Maybe we could drop the sir. I was thinking while I was away that maybe we could go out sometime . . . dinner . . . a movie?"

Ianto couldn't believe Jack's horrible timing. There were times when they were shagging that Ianto dreamed about Jack giving him that kind of attention and suggesting a real relationship. Now all he could think of was Owen and how to explain to Jack that they were together. Ianto nervously brought his hand to the back of neck and clumsily answered, "Jack, you just got back . . . I think we need to speak when . . . I'm not sure . . . this is awkward."

Jack put his hands up, "You're right. We have a job to do. I want us to spend time together so you think about where you'd like to go and when this is all over, we can make plans." Jack then announced he would go check the roof while Ianto searched the rest of the building.

Ianto could barely concentrate on finding the obnoxious time traveler's canisters and suddenly wanted to check on Owen. He tried his com and mobile but received no response sending him into a panic. In his hurried state he walked straight into the barrel of John Hart's gun. The time agent oozed sleaze as he ran the barrel down Ianto's cheek and informed him of the state of the rest of his team. As soon as Hart released Ianto, he bolted to find Owen and find him alive.

When John Hart disappeared through the rift, Ianto immediately ran to Owen, "You need to go to a hospital."

Owen groaned, "No, just take me back to the Hub, I can deal with this."

Jack interrupted, "Actually, we've gone back in time so we need to avoid ourselves tonight. The hospital might not be such a bad idea. Tosh, would you mind driving him? The rest of us can stay at a hotel, my treat."

Ianto stopped him, "Actually, I'll drive Owen. You three have fun."

Jack was surprised as he had been hoping to use that as an opportunity to speak with Ianto further, but was too shaken up by what John said to raise a fuss.

At the hospital, Owen was treated and pronounced extremely fortunate. Because of his Torchwood clearance, they didn't ask any questions about how he ended up with a gunshot wound. He even had a private room for the night. As soon as he was allowed in, Ianto rushed to his side, "How are you feeling?"

Owen smiled weakly, "I'm fine; the bastard knew where he was shooting. Shouldn't you be with Jack, welcoming him home?"

"I'd much rather be with you." Ianto replied earnestly.

Owen sighed, "He said he came back for _you_. This is your chance; go be with him."

Ianto looked on, confused, "Are you telling me to go back to Jack?"

Owen hesitated but steeled himself and pressed on, "You love him so much you tried to kill yourself when he left. Don't deny yourself because we had a fling. You're my friend and I want to see you happy."

Ianto recoiled, "Is that all I am to you, a friend?"

The two men stared intensely at each other until Owen swallowed and said softly, "Yes. It's time to end this."

Ianto could feel his heart breaking as tears brimmed in his eyes. He turned and left the room feeling like a pathetic abandoned dog. From the previous two months, he had come to know every inch of Owen's body and he could easily tell when he was lying. He knew Owen had feelings for him beyond friendship, but he also knew he genuinely wanted him to be with Jack.

After composing himself, Ianto began to leave the hospital and was surprised to find Jack just entering. Jack flashed his megawatt smile, "What a coincidence! How's Owen?"

Ianto nodded, "He'll be fine. Apparently, your friend didn't intend to kill him."

Jack could sense the hostility in Ianto's voice and interpreted it for jealousy, "Ianto that was a long time ago. I was a very different person then. For him, it's only been a couple years; for me, it's been over a hundred."

Ianto smiled weakly, "You're right; I'm not being fair."

Jack looked around, "How about we go somewhere to talk? I reserved a lovely suite at the hotel."

Ianto hesitated but then asked, "Does the hotel have a bar?

Jack grinned brightly, "Yes, it does. In fact, I think we could order some room service."

Jack wanted to order champagne but Ianto insisted on Scotch. In his depressed state, Ianto drank nearly half the bottle severely loosening his tongue. He had removed his jacket and waist coat and was pacing the room. Turning to Jack who was lounging on the bed, amused to see Ianto flushed with alcohol, Ianto pointed his finger and spoke, "Where the fuck did you go?"

Jack looked down sadly, "I can't tell you that, but just know it was horrible."

"Why did you kiss me in front of everyone before you left?" Ianto asked pleadingly.

"When I woke up, I was so glad to see you I didn't even think about everyone watching. I hope it didn't cause you any problems. Was Owen rude about it?"

Ianto scoffed, "Owen was the one that kept me going. I was all alone." Ianto added sadly.

Jack came off the bed and approached Ianto, "Darling, I had to go, but it doesn't excuse me hurting you. I've missed your beautiful face and sexy voice. You are my sweet, loyal Welshman and I truly want to be with you."

Tears formed in Ianto's eyes as he gazed at Jack's handsome face, "Oh Jack." Ianto wept as he fell into Jack's muscular arms. Jack placed soft kisses to his face and finally on his mouth. Ianto luxuriated in Jack's rich pheromones realizing just how much he had missed him. Jack's skillful hands came up to loosen Ianto's tie and slide it off with ease. He then deftly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt and massaged the young man's chest.

Before Jack could remove his shirt completely, Ianto sank to his knees and unzipped Jack's trousers. Jack was surprised by the action but decided not to interrupt as Ianto eagerly took his length into his mouth. As he sucked and licked, Jack knew it was crazy but he could have sworn Ianto had been practicing. When Jack was about to reach his climax, Ianto pulled back and stood. He sauntered over to the bed, taking off his trousers and boxers creating, what Jack thought was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Ianto still wore his shirt but it hung loosely on his lean, muscular frame accentuating the rest of his beautiful naked body.

He laid down on the middle of the bed and spread his legs slightly while he brought one hand up to tease his nipple. The other hand slid slowly down to jerk his achingly hard cock. Jack stared, amazed at the intensely erotic scene before him. When Ianto moaned seductively, Jack leapt into action and stripped his own clothes off as quickly as he could. Spreading himself over Ianto's writhing body, he caught his mouth is a deep, wet kiss while Ianto curled a leg around Jack's hips.

Ianto was grinding passionately against Jack while he pleaded for the captain to take him. Jack looked around and swore, "Damn it! Do we have lube?"

Shaking his head, Ianto breathlessly replied, "No need." He brought his fingers up to his mouth and began to lick and suck on them while Jack watched. Once they were wet enough, he slid them down and began to loosen his tight entrance. During the long year Jack had been held captive he had tried to imagine how his reunion with Ianto was going to play out. Never in his wildest fantasies did he imagine the man being so incredibly bold and seductive.

After a couple minutes Jack couldn't stand just watching anymore. He crawled on top of Ianto and plunged himself in deep while Ianto shook and clung to him desperately. As Jack thrust into Ianto, tears fell down the young man's cheeks. Jack began to stop but Ianto wouldn't let him, "Damn it, Jack . . . do you have any idea . . . what you do to me?" Ianto cried out between gasps.

Jack peppered kisses across his tear stained face and whispered, "Shhh . . . I'm back now. I won't leave again."

He continued to pound rhythmically until he reached his breaking point and plunged deep inside Ianto as he came. After pulling out, he lowered his head and took Ianto's erection into his mouth and sucked him off gently. When Ianto came, Jack crawled up the bed and propped himself into sitting position. Ianto curled up and placed his head on Jack's lap while Jack stroked his hair. Soon he fell asleep and Jack sat all night and watched him.

* * *

For the six weeks, Jack lavished attention on Ianto. He would take him to dinner or a movie on the weekend, but most nights he would shag him either in the Hub or at Ianto's flat. Ianto was glad to have Jack back in his life, but he couldn't help missing Owen terribly. Somehow the doctor had gotten under his skin and Ianto longed for the closeness they once shared. Unsurprisingly, Owen never spoke about what had happened while Jack was away and was generally quite cold toward Ianto. Even though he expected it, Ianto had to admit that it hurt.

Also being with Jack just wasn't what he imagined it would be. Jack was incredibly kind and warm always knowing the right thing to say and do. The sex was consistently fulfilling and everything Ianto had remembered, but Jack would never spend the night with him or just keep him company at his flat. It seemed to be sex and dating but with little companionship or conversation. To Ianto's chagrin, Jack saved his friendliness and company for Gwen. He seemed to love chatting with her in his office or taking her on missions. Ianto knew he had no right to deny Jack a friend, but it saddened him that he wasn't enough.

On a Saturday night, Jack took Ianto to a pub nearby and escorted him over to a corner table. When he left to order their drinks Ianto heard a familiar voice behind, "Ianto? I thought that was you. Where's your _doctor_ friend?"

Ianto turned and smiled stiffly, "We aren't together anymore. How are you doing Evan?" Ianto inquired politely.

Evan grinned and took the seat across from Ianto, "Much better knowing you're on your own."

"I wouldn't say that." Jack interrupted. Evan rolled his eyes at the familiarity of the situation.

"How do you two know each other?" Jack pressed on.

Evan looked at him ready for a confrontation, "We shared an interesting night together."

Ianto was hoping Evan wouldn't mention Owen and that Jack wouldn't make a scene. "It was while you were away." Ianto softly told Jack.

"Is that so?" Jack asked with interest as he set down Ianto's pint. He then put on his cheesiest grin as he looked Evan up and down, "Would you care to join _us_ for the evening?"

Ianto's eyes widened momentarily but Jack didn't notice; however, Evan did. He returned the smile with hesitation and replied, "How about we start with a drink? Would you mind fetching it?"

A flash of delight flashed in Jack's eyes and he darted back over to the bar. Evan's smile dropped immediately and he spoke to Ianto in a low voice, "So you're still messing around with those kinds of blokes. Was it a guy like him that put those scars on your wrists?"

Ianto could see the worry and concern on the man's face so he answered, "Actually that was me. Owen, the one from last time, really is my doctor. He caught me doing it and saved me."

Deep sadness appeared in Evan's eyes, "Why did you do it?"

Ianto was about to answer but saw Jack returning so he said softly, "I'll tell you later."

After several rounds of drinks and some outrageous flirting from Jack, Evan finally agreed to accompany them back to Ianto's flat. Once there, Jack grabbed the blond man into a searing kiss as he directed him to the bedroom; Ianto followed behind, nearly sick to his stomach. Jack had flipped off his great coat and slid off his suspenders then turned and pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss before playfully shoving him onto the bed. He deposited Evan in a similar manner and grinned announcing, "You two get started while I use the bathroom."

Once he closed the door behind him, Evan whispered to Ianto, "Are you going to tell me why?"

Ianto glanced over at the door and reluctantly replied, "It was _him_." Ianto said as he nodded toward the bathroom, "We were together and he left without a word."

"You're in love with him?" Evan asked in surprise. As he analyzed the information his face went from one of shock to one of intense pity and sorrow. Suddenly, he realized the situation was too complicated for a Saturday night fling and he wanted no part of it.

He placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips and stood, "I should go . . . I'm so sorry." Evan whispered as he fled the flat.

Soon Jack emerged from the bathroom in only a towel and looked around for their guest, "Where's Ian?" Jack asked in surprised.

"Evan. He had to leave suddenly; said he wasn't feeling well." Ianto replied quickly.

Jack looked severely disappointed, "That's a shame; I love threesomes."

"You don't get jealous?" Ianto asked.

Jack smirked at the question, "I don't do _jealousy_. It's rather unbecoming if I have to be honest. Just last week I was with this married couple and the wife was insatiable. She wanted all the attention and whenever I made a move for her husband, she kept pulling me back to her. It was so irritating that I ended up putting a light sleeping compound in her drink and had my way with the husband when she fell asleep."

Ianto felt as if his insides had just been ripped out. He sat stiffly and could hardly breathe. He had been with Jack every night the week before so Jack must have left him and gone out to find more company. Jack was just starting to crawl onto the bed when his mobile rang in his coat pocket. Groaning he went over to answer, "Harkness . . . Good evening, Gwen . . . When was it sighted? . . . I'll be there in ten."

Jack began dressing, "There's been a weevil spotted in the park and Gwen needs backup. I'm so sorry but I have to cut our evening short." Jack announced before he went over to Ianto and placed a kiss to his forehead. Ianto was so distraught he didn't even hear Jack leave. The idea that their relationship wasn't monogamous had never even occurred to him so his mind began to wonder just how often Jack slept around.

Suddenly, Ianto had the need to speak with Owen and he reached for his mobile. After a couple rings, Owen answered with a concerned tone, "Ianto, is there anything wrong?"

"I've had a rough night. I was hoping I could talk to you." Ianto replied sadly.

Owen could hear the obvious distress in Ianto's voice, "Of course, what's happened?"

Ianto wondered just what he should say and decided to ask what was immediately on his mind, "When we were together, did you ever get jealous? Like when we brought back that bloke from the pub, did it bother you?"

Owen answered honestly, "I wanted to rip his throat out. If he would have kissed you, I just might've. Did Jack do something?"

Ianto sighed, "He told me he doesn't _do jealousy_. He also told me last week that he-"

Ianto stopped when he heard a woman's voice in the background, "Owen, I'm done with the shower. Who's on the phone?"

Suddenly feeling like a complete fool for crying to his ex who had obviously moved on, Ianto hung up. Owen shouted, "Ianto? Ianto!"

He then threw the phone on the bed and quietly swore at the timing. Looking up at his confused date, he sighed, "Sorry, it was a friend."

The woman nodded absently, "Listen, I'm going to head home. Don't worry about tonight, Owen. It happens to a lot of guys."

Owen sank under the covers feeling utterly miserable. He hadn't been able to get it up for anyone since breaking it off with Ianto. Then with hearing that Jack was upsetting the young man, Owen began to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. His fears were only confirmed the next day when Gwen's fiancé arrived at Torchwood to help them with an alien meat syndicate.


	4. Chapter 4

_I've been trying, lord, let me tell you, I really did the best I could_

In the middle of the Hub, Jack was making a scene arguing with Rhys and generally acting like a jealous arse. Even though the young man could maintain a flawless poker face, Owen could tell Ianto was hurting.

After the mission ended in a universal fiasco, Jack and Gwen were fighting over her refusal to retcon Rhys. When she stormed out, Jack ran up to his office and watched her on the CCTV with a look of devastation. Ianto was pale, not knowing what to do with himself. When Ianto was distressed Owen knew he needed someone to command him. The doctor walked up behind him and put his hand to the small of his back to direct him to the med bay so he could look at his wrists, "I'm sure you have some nasty rope burns and I have some hydrocortisone cream that'll help."

Ianto's body relaxed slightly with Owen's touch and he easily obeyed. While Owen applied the cream to Ianto's wrists, he looked sadly at the existing scars, "What did Jack say when he saw them?" Owen asked quietly.

Ianto turned his head and softly replied, "He's never said anything."

"What? How could he have not noticed?" Owen asked with increasing volume.

Ianto continued to not meet his eyes, "I don't know. He's not always observant."

Something inside Owen snapped. He let go of Ianto's wrists and ran over to his desk. Rifling through the file drawer, he pulled out a manila envelope and raced toward Jack's office. Ianto ran after. Storming into the office, Owen yelled furiously, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Harkness?"

Jack looked up, surprised, "I don't like it either but she's stubborn."

"Not that, you moron, Ianto: how can you treat him like that?" Owen shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jack answered with bewilderment.

"I bet you don't." Owen growled as he slammed the envelope down in front of Jack, "He nearly died today and you didn't give him a second look."

"Owen, please stop!" Ianto begged from the door but Jack had opened the envelope. Inside were photos of a pair of slashed and bloodied wrists sustaining more cuts than Jack could even decipher.

Owen snarled at him, "Ianto did this to himself a week after you left. Are you so oblivious that you didn't even see the marks?"

Jack looked over at Ianto, distressed and confused. Owen grabbed the young man and pulled him over to Jack. He forced back the sleeves of his shirt to show Jack what he was talking about. Ianto was struggling away and crying, not wanting Jack to see. Owen continued his rant, "You ignore him unless you want coffee, a date for the night, or a quick fuck. You even told him you don't _do jealousy_ and then you're a covetous prat around Gwen. Fuck! You make me sick."

Ianto had wrenched himself out of Owen's hands and was curled up on the floor. Owen suddenly stopped, realizing what he had done and ran out of the room and through the cog door. Jack hesitantly approached Ianto, "Darling, I had no idea."

Ianto continued to sob as Jack sat next to him and pulled him into his arms, "Are you in love with me?"

Ianto still refused to answer, but Jack didn't need him to. He felt disgusted with himself especially considering what he had said the night before. Jack was incredibly fond of Ianto and considering his actions, he realized that he had been unbearably cruel. Softly shushing and petting the young man, he made up his mind that he was going to treat him better.

Once Ianto had calmed down, Jack spoke gently with a trace of desperation, "I don't think I can ever apologize enough. If you'll stay with me, I promise to be a better man for you. I won't sleep around anymore and I'll pay more attention. Please don't leave. You're so important to me."

Ianto gazed deep into Jack's eyes and could see the sincerity in them. Even though he knew he should walk away, he couldn't. He inwardly sighed realizing he never was good at saying goodbye. Gently, he clasped Jack's cheek and placed an achingly sweet kiss to his lips as Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's lean body.

* * *

Owen and Ianto watched from a distance as Jack excitedly showed Martha Jones around the Hub. The two hadn't spoken since the incident in Jack's office. The week before, a massive bouquet of flowers with an apology note from Owen arrived addressed to Ianto, but Owen couldn't remember ever sending them. In fact, none of them remembered anything from the previous three days. He wondered just what had happened that he would do something so showy and emotional. Granted, he felt terrible for what he had done the week before but he was never the type to send a giant floral arrangement, especially to a man.

Ianto was just as confused but figured they must have been under some alien influence to make the doctor act so out of character. When the rest of the team asked who the flowers were from, Ianto spared Owen the embarrassment and said the note didn't have a name. Everyone assumed it had to do with the bizarre events they couldn't remember.

Quietly, Owen asked Ianto about Jack, "So you two are working it out?"

Ianto nodded, "He promised to behave."

"And you took him back just like that?" Owen inquired petulantly.

"Is there a reason I should leave him?" Ianto asked as he turned to look at Owen, "Are you prepared to make a better offer? Or are you just asking as my _friend_?"

Owen met his stare but faltered, "I just want you to be happy." He mumbled, "As a friend."

Ianto's face fell in disappointment, "Yeah, you're a real pal." He replied dryly and then went to join Jack and Martha. Owen hated himself for letting Ianto go and decided to cheer up with some flirting with the beautiful Martha. However, he felt even worse after he tried to show off his singularity scalpel and nearly took Ianto's head off.

The mission had gone terribly, but Owen and Jack were able to save Martha and remove the creature inside of her. The young doctor was attractive and incredibly brave making Owen understand why Jack raved about her so much. He was actually relieved to hear she was engaged saving him the attempt to ask her out and embarrass himself in the bedroom as he had been doing with many men and women over the past two months.

While helping Martha out of the building he froze when he saw a crazed Dr. Copley with his gun pointed at Ianto. He was looking for someone to blame and the Welshman was the first person he found, "You're one of them, aren't you. You people ruined everything."

Without hesitation, Owen ran over and pushed Ianto out of the way just as Copley fired. Jack returned fire and killed the man while Owen fell to the ground with a bullet through his shoulder. Martha ran to Owen's side and began compressing the wound while Jack swept a startled Ianto into his arms. Owen could hear Ianto shouting in panic, "Is he alright? Was he hit? Owen, talk to me!"

Gasping in pain, Owen called out, "I'm fine. It's just my shoulder."

Ianto breathed out a sigh of relief and relaxed into Jack's arms.

Back at the Hub, Martha treated Owen's wound and then went to Jack's office to go over the details of the mission. Ianto snuck down to check on Owen. He gently ran his hand through Owen's hair and softly spoke, "You saved my life again." Ianto leaned in close to Owen's ear and suggestively asked, "Does that mean I'm in your debt?"

Owen fought back the overwhelming desire to reach out and take advantage of the situation. Just the feeling of Ianto's hand in his hair and his breath on his ear caused his cock to swell. He swallowed deeply as he replied unconvincingly, "I was just doing my job. I would have done it for anyone."

Jack called over the coms, "Ianto, I need your notes from yesterday. Can you bring them to my office?"

Ianto answered, "I'll be right there, sir." He cast a longing gaze at Owen and waited for the doctor to say something to make him stay. When Owen wouldn't respond, he looked away sadly and walked upstairs.

Over the next week, Owen sank into a deep depression that included nights full of binge drinking and failed attempts to get laid. His erratic behavior did not escape the team's notice. Late one day when the rift had been agonizingly quiet, Gwen was going over the last minute plans for her wedding with Tosh. Jack listened with obvious annoyance and couldn't help himself by commenting, "People make such a fuss over weddings and even drag their friends and families out to the country where no one can find them. If you ask me that suggests inner conflict."

Owen looked over at Ianto and saw the young man's face fall with the realization that Jack was still pining for Gwen. He groaned loudly, "Well Jack, nobody asked you. If we're done with anything important, I'm calling it a day."

Leaving through the cog door, Owen headed out for a night of drinking. At his third pub, a slutty girl with glittery angel wings approached Owen and began flirting. Soon she had her hand down Owen's jeans but she looked surprised that he had no reaction, "What's the matter, don't like me?"

Owen snarled and pushed her away. "Fuck off." He mumbled and then asked for another pint. However, he was rudely wheeled around to face a concerned looking Jack. The Captain was exactly the last person he wanted to see and, as he clumsily swung his fist, Jack easily dodged it. Instead, his blow landed on another patron and Owen was quickly ejected from the pub. Outside he was approached by a police officer who he insulted and then tried to punch.

His arrest would have been embarrassing enough but to his dismay, Jack joined him in the holding cell at the police station. Owen scowled and sat in the corner trying to ignore the look of concern coming from the captain. However, Jack had no intention of passing up the opportunity to find out what was bothering Owen. "So why are you drinking yourself to death?" Jack inquired as with an irritating nonchalance.

Owen sighed, "I'm not having this conversation with you."

Jack crossed his arms, "We are going to stay here as long as it takes."

Owen stood angrily, "Fine, you want to know what my problem is? I let someone go who I shouldn't have. I pushed that person right into the arms of an arrogant prick who doesn't realize that he has the love of the most amazing, sexy, gorgeous creature in the world." Owen explained as he paced the cell, "I did it because I'm not good enough. I'm angry, insensitive, and bring nothing but misery to the people around me. I thought by giving up I was doing the right thing, but I just feel like shit."

A sudden wave of understanding passed over Jack's face. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. Jack leaned back on the bench and after a long moment of silence, he spoke, "I understand what you're going through. Believe it or not I'm not as oblivious as you think."

"Really?" Owen asked as he softened and turned to gaze at Jack. He wondered if there was a possibility that Jack knew about his feelings for Ianto.

Jack nodded, "You may feel terrible now, but you really did do the right thing. It's not because you're a bad person or cursed in love, but because when you're in Torchwood trouble is everywhere. Gwen needs a man outside of this life and although Rhys isn't perfect, he makes her happy. I've made my peace with that and eventually you will too. She's better off without either of us."

Owen rolled his eyes and wanted to beat some sense into Jack, but felt his stomach churning violently. Rushing over to the cell toilet, he vomited up the night's alcohol. Jack leapt away. "That's disgusting." He added derisively.

After Owen finally finished, Jack patted his back, "Don't worry, things are going to get better."

Jack then called the guard over and gave his Torchwood _get out of jail free_ code while Owen wondered just how much longer he could survive seeing Ianto with Jack.

* * *

"Gwen, sit the fuck down and let me get that thing out of you!" Owen yelled at the very irrational and pregnant bride to be. The previous night, Gwen had been bit by a Nostrovite and was carrying its baby. Jack and Owen had convinced her to come to the Hub for an examination while Rhys stalled things at the wedding site claiming Gwen was having trouble with her dress. Tosh was putting the finishing touches on the mircotron as no one completely trusted the singularity scalpel.

They were trying to get Gwen to calm down and go through with the procedure while she wanted to go on with the wedding, alien baby in tow. Ianto had looked up the archive's information on Nostrovites and discovered their bizarre mating ritual of the male implanting the eggs and the female hunting down the unfortunate creature to tear it to shreds. Gwen insisted she could wait until after the ceremony but Owen believed that would put everyone's lives in danger.

Jack almost seemed to be giving in to her idea of a big, alien impregnation wedding but Ianto placed his hand on Jack's arm and spoke sternly, "Jack, he's right. Torchwood protocol explicitly states that agents compromised by alien threats are under the jurisdiction of the head of the agency's medical department. That would be Owen."

Jack nodded his head and placed a small kiss to Ianto's cheek, "You're right. By the way, ever since Owen took a bullet for you, all you ever do is agree with him."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "It's only polite."

Owen was able to successfully remove the alien and the ceremony was set to begin only two hours behind schedule. Gwen was already on her way to the church and the rest of the team was getting dressed except for Owen. He was finishing the Nostrovite autopsy in the med bay when Tosh approached him. He smiled at her, commenting, "You look stunning. That's a lovely color on you."

Tosh blushed and asked nervously, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm not much of a wedding person." _Not anymore_, Owen silently added.

"It could be fun." Tosh told him.

Owen saw the hope in her face and felt an incredible swell of pity. He had come to know what it was like to pine for someone, so he decided to at least be a friend, "I'll go but realize this is not a date. Also, I'm a terrible dancer."

Tosh smiled and softly said, "Thank you. It means a lot."

During the reception, Jack approached Gwen and asked her to dance. He held her close and gazed lovingly into her eyes. As she returned the gaze, the two seemed to disappear into their own world. Ianto watched on in misery. He felt sick with a mixture of jealousy, disappointment, anger, and despair. It seemed like a cruel joke, like a cursed genie's wish that bestowed him with what he wanted but with an ironic twist. He had finally gained Jack's affection and dedication but they were both in love with other people.

Owen sat in the back with Tosh and watched Ianto seeing the sorrow written clearly on his face. The casual observer would think nothing was wrong, but Owen could see the slight tension in his jaw and sad anguish in his eyes. Oddly it was Tosh who spoke, "Thank you for coming here with me." She then produced a room key and slid it across the table.

Owen looked at it in surprise and Tosh explained, "Somehow I had deluded myself into thinking that you would finally realize your love for me and we would have the perfect romantic evening." Tosh then sighed and continued, "I know now that's never going to happen because you're in love with Ianto."

Owen tried to deny it but Tosh stopped him, "You are and, even though you don't think so, he's in love with you. I've known this for several weeks now, but I haven't said anything because I thought . . . I thought that if you were heartbroken enough, you would eventually turn to me."

Owen didn't know what to say to her as she continued speaking, "I don't know what kind of weird relationship you two have, but he's waiting for you to claim him. He's waiting for your command and he's not going to do anything until you tell him."

Owen couldn't imagine how Tosh was able to understand that aspect of their relationship but he figured she must have been watching him closer than he thought. Giving Tosh his sincerest thanks and a kiss on the cheek, he took the room key and approached Ianto. He stepped in front of the lonely young man and spoke in a low voice, "Dance with me." It wasn't a request or a question, it was a direct statement.

Ianto's eyes lit up and he took Owen's hand as he followed him onto the dance floor. Owen pulled him in close and danced slowly as he purred into his ear, "You're done with Jack. He's no good for you."

Ianto nodded with rapt attention and Owen continued, "I have two bullet wounds in my shoulder and they're both because of you. For the record, I would have gladly taken that shot through the heart if it meant saving you. You belong to me and I will not share you with anyone ever again." Owen drove home his point by kissing Ianto deeply and possessively with everyone in the room watching. Ianto melted into the kiss and welcomed Owen's tongue into his mouth.

Jack held Gwen close and led the bride in a slow, intimate dance. To him she looked radiant and was like an angel. He knew he would miss her while she was on honeymoon, but he was glad she was able to have a nice trip after a storybook wedding. Gwen smiled up at him and asked in her lovely Welsh accent, "What will you do while I'm away?"

Jack returned the smile, "Pizza, Ianto . . . save the world a couple of times."

Gwen giggled but then suddenly gasped. Jack spun around and his entire body went into shock. With everyone's eyes upon them, Ianto and Owen were dancing without an inch of space between them. There was a passion so strong that it seemed to emanate from their bodies. Jack's gut twisted when Owen leaned in and kissed Ianto with an intense love that Ianto returned just as strongly. When the kiss broke, Owen took Ianto's hand and led him out of the room.

Jack stood, mouth agape, but when the door snapped shut he jumped into action and ran after them. The two were still holding hands as they quickly walked down the hallway. In desperation, Jack called out, "Ianto! Wait, what's going on here?"

Ianto and Owen turned around allowing Jack to catch up to them. Owen wrapped his arm around Ianto's hips and drew him in close. "I'm taking him back." Owen replied sternly.

Jack continued to look on with confusion as he begged, "Back? What's he talking about, Ianto?"

Ianto placed a lingering kiss to the side of Owen's head. "I loved you, Jack, and I would have followed you to my death, but Owen," Ianto paused and tried to think of the right words before continuing, "he gave me a love worth living for."

The two men then turned and left behind a still bewildered Jack.

When they found the room, Owen opened the door and escorted Ianto inside. After setting out the _Do Not Disturb_ sign and checking the locks, Owen turned to face Ianto who was waiting for his first instruction. Instead of launching right into it, Owen looked up and down the young man finally smirking at his shirt, "Pink?"

"I'm a man of bold taste." Ianto returned with a wry smile.

Owen approached him and carefully slid off his jacket then folded it neatly over an armchair. He then started on the waistcoat giving it the same respectful treatment. The careful movements were torture for Ianto who craved Owen's touch. Inwardly he laughed, realizing that only Owen made him not care about the condition of his suits. Once he was completely stripped, Owen gently shoved him backwards onto the bed.

Ianto watched as Owen then carefully removed his own suit and placed it next to Ianto's. When he was finished undressing, Owen climbed onto the bed while he spread Ianto's legs and kneeled between them. With slow, drawn out motions, he kissed the inside of Ianto's thigh. After that kiss, he moved up an inch and kissed again.

Ianto was trembling madly by the time Owen reached his stiff cock. While running his tongue along the length, Owen also brought a finger up to Ianto's entrance and traced the stiff muscle teasingly. As he began to suck, he pushed the finger in slowly causing Ianto to arch his back and rub his leg along Owen's body. Owen's increased sucking and licking began to lubricate his hand allowing him to insert another finger. When he brushed against Ianto's prostate, the young man moaned out sweetly.

Ianto panted breathlessly, "Take me, Owen. I can't hold out much longer."

Owen wrapped his fingers around the base of Ianto's cock and told him in a mocking tone, "You have to ask nicely."

Ianto gasped, "Please, Owen; I need you!"

Owen rose to his knees and moved Ianto's legs far apart as he lined up his achingly hard dick. In one swift motion, he plunged in eliciting a strangled whimper and flutter of shivers from his lover. With every thrust he made sure to brush Ianto's prostate, practically bringing the man tears of pleasure. After several minutes, he wrapped his arms around Ianto's back and pulled them both upwards so that Ianto was seated on his lap. Ianto ran his hands through Owen's hair, kissing him roughly while he used his weight to impale himself deeply making his mind swim in ecstasy. Increasing his speed, Ianto held Owen close and could feel the other man approaching his breaking point. Their intense orgasms peaked right as they came simultaneously, Owen buried inside Ianto and Ianto spurting on their abdomens.

* * *

Lying with his head on Owen's chest, Ianto sighed contentedly. Owen took Ianto's wrist that was draped over his chest and placed a lingering kiss on the pink ribbon scars. Without moving, Ianto said quietly, "I've been wondering for awhile now, why were you at the Hub that night?"

Owen sighed and placed Ianto's compliant arm back over his torso. "When Diane left me I threw myself into a cage with a live weevil. So when Jack left, I started keeping watch for any signs you were looking for a way out. You would never do something as public as I did, so I watched carefully. All week you seemed lost and desperate, but that day you seemed oddly . . . determined. I knew there was a good chance I was going to find you cleaning or filing, but I couldn't risk not knowing."

Ianto was silent as he processed the story but then asked, "What would you have done if I was cleaning or filing? Would we still hate each other?"

It was then Owen's turn to quietly ponder until he responded, "I know it's wrong, but I was slightly pleased about the whole thing. It made me feel a little less lonesome. If I would have seen you bravely soldiering on, I probably would have still been jealous of your composure and then made fun of your being in the Hub in the middle of the night."

At that, Ianto looked up at Owen, "You're jealous of my composure?"

Owen smiled slightly, "Of course. I can't keep a straight face to save my life." Owen's smiled widened, "But little did I know you were so crazy in bed; actually, the contrast makes it that much sexier."

Ianto returned the smile and then quickly sat up to straddle Owen's waist. The doctor started to move his hands to caress Ianto's thighs but Ianto halted their progress by pinning Owen's wrists above his head. Ianto's wild blue eyes, blown with lust caused Owen's cock to harden instantly; laughing softly, Owen whispered, "See what I mean?" Ianto responded by capturing his lips in a searing kiss.


	5. Side Story: Adam

_Author's Note: This takes place during the events of Adam which led to Ianto receiving flowers with an apology note from Owen. Reader be warned: this ended up being a lot smuttier than I originally intended._

* * *

"Um . . . Ianto . . . I was wondering if you might want to join me for dinner tonight," Owen spoke as he fiddled with his glasses.

Ianto, who was dressed in a button down shirt with the collar open, leaned back in his chair and smirked, "That depends: have you been a good boy today?"

Owen blushed as he answered, "Yes, I've been very good. I've made you coffee, fed Myfanwy, and fixed the copier."

Ianto spread his legs apart and commanded in a low voice, "Then get on your knees and suck me."

Panic flashed in Owen's eyes as he stammered, "Here? Now? W-what if someone . . . you know, walks in?"

Ianto smiled cruelly, "Then they would get a free show."

Owen swallowed loudly and shifted his weight making Ianto laugh, "Well, since you've been such a _good boy_, meet me down in the archives in five and I'll let you have your way with me."

Owen's eyes lit up and he hurried out of the room just as the rest of the team came in. Adam was speaking with Tosh and Gwen as Jack approached Ianto with a mischievous look on his face. When he came up behind Ianto, he began massaging his shoulders seductively as he cooed, "I keep remembering last night and getting excited. How about we head up to my office and you calm me down?"

"Oh, no can do; I have Owen waiting for me downstairs," Ianto answered but upon seeing Jack's pout, he continued, "But, I suppose I couldn't stop you from watching in your office and calming _yourself _down."

"Mmm, tempting, but I think I'll wait for the real thing," Jack replied as he nibbled on Ianto's ear.

Ianto shrugged and stood before walking down to join Owen who was pacing impatiently. Upon seeing Ianto, he hurried up to him and kissed him clumsily. Ianto pushed him back and in a mocking voice, told him, "What did I say about kissing?"

Owen hung his head, "Only when you start it."

Ianto placed his fingers under Owen's chin and raised his face, "That's right. You're lucky that I'm so patient with you."

Ianto then clasped his cheek and drew him into an achingly soft kiss, making Owen nearly tremble in frustration. With a smirk, Ianto slowly removed Owen's glasses and placed them on a nearby desk. In a low but commanding voice, he told Owen, "Unbutton my shirt."

Owen began eagerly fumbling with the buttons and after some mumbled swearing, he had Ianto's beautiful chest exposed. In an almost reverent manner, he ran his hands along the soft skin and brought his lips to one of the nipples. Ianto could not help but smile at Owen's adorable awkwardness and pulled him into a crushing kiss that pushed him against the shelves. As the doctor's hands groped at his belt, Ianto imagined how he must have been trying to remove a bra for the first time.

As time was wearing on, Ianto supposed he should probably get some work done that day, so he leaned in and whispered the words that he knew drove Owen wild, "Make me come, Owen; I need you."

Owen moaned deeply before dropping to his knees and servicing the man he worshipped.

* * *

That night Owen showed up at Ianto's flat with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of nice wine. Ianto had to tease him, "What's this? Are you on your way to meet your girlfriend?"

Panic flashed through Owen's eyes as he stammered, "I'm sorry . . . I didn't . . . I thought . . ."

With mock innocence, Ianto replied, "Oh, are they for me? That's so sweet of you; let me put these in water."

Owen stayed in the doorway, not sure if he should enter or not and spoke out to Ianto, "I made reservations at a French restaurant; do you like French?"

Ianto walked back toward the door, amused that Owen was being so formal and began putting on his shoes, "That sounds so romantic; are we going for a handsome cab ride after?"

"I didn't plan anything," Owen replied, not getting the joke.

"Well, I think some riding is in order but it won't involve horses," Ianto continued before placing a soft kiss on Owen's lips. Owen tried to deepen the kiss but Ianto pulled away quickly and was already down the hall.

Once at the restaurant, Owen could barely read the menu as he had left his glasses at home, hoping to appear more dashing like Jack. As it turned out, Ianto spoke fluent French and used it to flirt with the waiter, coat-check girl, and bartender. After returning from the restroom, Owen found the waiter slipping Ianto a piece of paper and smiling seductively. Ianto left the paper on the table and entertained himself watching Owen worry and fret over it. Finally, he put the doctor out of his misery and made a show of ripping the paper then placing it in his water glass. Owen's heart fluttered at the gesture as he gazed lovingly into Ianto's perfect blue eyes.

Back at Ianto's flat, their passions overflowed. Owen was desperately pulling Ianto's clothes off as Ianto guided them to the bedroom. After both had finally stripped down, Ianto detangled himself from Owen and gave his command, "Lie down on the bed."

As Owen complied, Ianto picked up his discarded red tie and ran it through his fingers. Straddling Owen's chest, he fastened the doctor's wrists to the headboard. Casually going through his bedside dresser, he took his time deciding what he was going to use on Owen.

Seeing the impish expression on Ianto's face, Owen called out, "Not the nipple clamps again, those hurt."

Ianto smiled and cooed, "That's the whole point, silly."

Suddenly, the young man's eyes lit up as he produced a rather intimidating looking vibrator. Owen shuddered. Noticing Owen's fearful face, Ianto told him, "Don't worry, I'll loosen you up."

Taking out a bottle of lubricant, Ianto poured a generous amount onto his fingers before crawling up between Owen's legs and teasing his tight entrance. As Owen began to relax around him, Ianto inserted another finger and another until he had worked four of them inside his lover. After slicking up the vibrator, Ianto slowly pushed it in until it rested against Owen's prostate. Ianto then straddled Owen's waist as he took his wet fingers and began preparing himself. Once he was satisfied, Ianto carefully lowered himself onto Owen's stiff cock.

Reaching behind him, Ianto turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting and began to move his hips up and down. As he increased the speed of his movements, he switched the vibrator on to medium making Owen tremble from the sensation. By the time he had turned it to its highest setting, Ianto was riding Owen so hard the bed was thumping and Owen was bucking his hips wildly. Gazing up at Ianto's gorgeous lust filled face, Owen cried, "I can't last much longer."

Ianto tenderly stroked Owen's chest as he replied, "Come inside me, Darling."

With Ianto's permission, Owen pushed himself inside completely and with a groan, he orgasmed calling Ianto's name. In one swift motion, Ianto pulled the vibrator out of Owen and turned it off with a deft flick of his finger before throwing it aside. He then climbed up Owen's still restrained body and placed his cock right in front of Owen's mouth. Eagerly, Owen opened and took Ianto's hard length using his lips and tongue to bring the man to completion. Once Ianto came, Owen gazed up at him with his large brown eyes and swallowed.

Ianto relaxed and smoothly removed the tie, freeing Owen who lay back, exhausted. With a contented sigh, Ianto rolled off of him and curled up at his side, whispering sweetly, "Thank you for the flowers."

Owen whispered back, "I love you."

To which Ianto responded, "I know," before happily drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Ianto strolled in at his usual 9:30, Jack waited for him to receive Owen's coffee and settle in. Coming up behind him, he purred teasingly into Ianto's ear, "How was dinner with _Owen_?"

Ianto smirked, "He brought me flowers. Why don't _you_ ever bring me flowers?"

Jack chuckled, "If you want flowers, I'll bring you flowers, but I have the sneaking suspicion that you want something else."

"Why Captain Harkness, I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

Jack moaned loudly, "That's what I love about you; so coy, yet so slutty."

Owen, who had been around the corner listening, could no longer stand it and put himself between Jack and Ianto.

"Damn it, Jack; I've had enough. Ianto is mine and you are going to leave him alone! You treat him like shit and he deserves someone who appreciates him," Owen yelled indignantly.

Owen felt a hand roughly gripping his shoulder from behind and a harsh whisper in his ear, "Owen, join me in the conference room, now."

Owen scurried into the room, closely followed by Ianto who backed him into a corner. Speaking in a low but threatening voice, Ianto fumed, "Let me get one thing straight with you: I _belong_ to no one. I do what I want, when I want and you have no right to say anything. I fool around with Jack because he has a huge cock and an insatiable sex drive, but otherwise, he is a friend, nothing more. If and when you and I become serious, things may change, but until then, you will not assert ownership over me. Do you understand?"

Weakly, Owen answered, "Yes."

Ianto relaxed as he replied, "Good." Without warning, he pulled Owen into a fierce kiss that nearly took the breath out of him before continuing, "Now, I'm going to come up with all the ways I'm going to punish you tonight while you figure out how to apologize in a grand and showy manner."

Turning on his heel, Ianto stomped out of the room, leaving a shaken and aroused Owen to slide down the wall.

* * *

Ianto sat back on the sofa, going through his diary as he tried to remember if he had used a remote vibrator on Owen before. He had to smile when he reread the night he had cooked Owen dinner and served him shellfish not knowing about his allergy. If Owen had not kept an epi-pen with him then the date could have turned deadly. What struck him, though, was how odd his descriptions of their relationship were. In his writing, Owen had broken up with him when Jack returned and Ianto was devastated. Also, it would appear as if Owen were the dominant one in the relationship often using various toys on _Ianto_. Something was horribly wrong.

Reading further, there appeared to be one pattern in his writing: no Adam. He mentioned Tosh, Gwen, Jack, Owen, and even Myfanwy but not a single mention of Adam. It was like he had appeared out of thin air. Suddenly, as if he had been reading Ianto's thoughts, Adam appeared next to him on the sofa.

"What's the matter, Ianto?"

Seeing the predatory gleam in Adam's eyes, everything suddenly clicked into place. The man tried to make a grab for Ianto's shoulder, but he dodged him and drew his weapon.

Adam raised his hands as he spoke, "Ianto, mate, careful with that."

Ianto replied through gritted teeth, "Shut up and don't touch me. Turn and walk toward the cells."

After locking the door to Adam's cell, Ianto moved to walk away, making Adam cry out desperately, "Ianto please let me out. I'm your friend; remember when I introduced you to Lisa?"

Ianto turned around furiously, "Get out of my head and leave my memories alone! They're all I have left of her."

Adam continued, "Remember that time the three of us went camping and it started to rain?"

Suddenly, visions of his favorite memory of his deceased girlfriend were invaded by a smirking ginger haired man.

"Stop it! You've invaded our base and fucked with our minds. Leave or I will destroy you!"

Adam tried a different tactic, "I've made your lives better. Poor Tosh was heartbroken, weak, and scared; I made her strong and beautiful after you stole the man she loved. Speaking of which, you were a mess after Owen pushed you away, now you have him at your beck and call. You let Jack trample all over you but now he doesn't affect you one bit. They all take advantage of your hard work and dedication, but I've made you confident and powerful. Do you honestly want to go back to how things were?"

Ianto was silent for a moment before responding in a low voice, "It may not have been perfect, but it was real. You are a parasite giving us what you think we want while devouring us from the inside out. If you feed on our memories, then hopefully removing them will remove you."

Adam's panicked expression showed Ianto that he was right. As he walked up to the main Hub, he could hear the alien sobbing behind him.

Tosh was looking around and when she saw Ianto, she asked, "Have you seen Adam?"

Ianto responded calmly, "I looked him in the cells."

Tosh's eyes went wide as she cried out, "Why?"

"He's an alien and has wormed his way into our memories."

"Ianto, that's insane. We've known Adam for years!"

The commotion drew the attention of the rest of the team as Ianto continued, "I read through my journal and he is not mentioned once because he has distorted all of our memories and emotions even our personalities. As far as I can tell, he showed up yesterday; that's why Gwen forgot Rhys, he accidentally erased him when he pushed his way in."

Tosh was nearly hysterical as she yelled, "Jack, you have to stop him; Ianto's locked up Adam!"

However, Jack could see the steadfast certainty in Ianto's eyes and asked, "What other proof do you have, Ianto?"

"Tosh, you maintain our CCTV, check through the history and see if Adam has appeared at any time before yesterday. In fact, check if he has appeared anywhere in Cardiff."

Angrily, Tosh rushed over to her station and began flipping through footage; when she found nothing, she turned back to the team, her face drawn and pale. Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he questioned Ianto further, "If he exists in our minds, what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Erase him," Ianto responded firmly, "If each of us takes enough retcon to wipe out the past few days, then I think he'll disappear."

A heavy silence filled the room as each person contemplated Ianto's suggestion.

"If I'm wrong, then we'll forget the last couple days and Adam will tease us mercilessly, but if I'm right, then we will have prevented a possibly catastrophic alien invasion of this base."

* * *

The team stood around the end of the conference table, each gazing down at their glass of water and retcon pill. Owen tentatively clasped Ianto's hand and whispered, "Do you really want to forget what happened last night."

Ianto gazed at Owen sadly and slid his hand on the doctor's cheek. "No, I don't want to forget, but it's the only way."

After gently pulling Owen into a tender kiss, a tear slid down Ianto's cheek as he whispered, "I want you to know that I love you too."

Solemnly, each team member placed a pill on their tongues, followed by a drink of water. As sleep approached them rapidly, they took their seats at the conference table, wondering what would be there when they awoke. While drifting toward retcon oblivion, Ianto and Owen's hands slowly pulled apart before falling limply at their sides.

* * *

Tosh noticed Ianto searching around the Hub and asked casually, "What are you looking for?"

"My journal, I can't seem to find it," Ianto said while moving the sofa cushions.

Tosh reached into her desk and pulled out the book. A relieved looking Ianto grabbed it away, saying, "Thank you, I can't believe I just left it lying around."

As he was walking away, Tosh spoke up, "By the way, Owen's also allergic to tree nuts."

Ianto cringed, wondering just how much she had read.


End file.
